Pokemon: The Final Frontier
by Wolverzone
Summary: Ash has finally finished his Pokemon journey on Sinnoh. He comes back home to Kanto only to find that a trainer named Darren, is the owner of a new Battle Frontier. New and tougher trainers awaits for him. Will Ash conquer the Frontier for the 2nd time?
1. End of The Beggining

The End of The Beginning

After the Sinnoh League, Ash wonders what he will do next. He had already been to every league championship there is, so he decided to take a brake from it all. The journey back to his hometown was just a night sleep. His mother kept calling him through his Pokenav, so decided to shut it off. He knew his mom was only worried about him but she didn't have be so overprotective.

Ash and his friends, Brock and Misty, were sleeping peacefully in their own beds. The cruiser they were sailing on their way back to Kanto was luxurious. But it was all right for Ash. The money he spent on the trip was nothing compared to the money he had won at the Sinnoh league championship.

His faithful partner, Pikachu, lies asleep on Ash's bed. Ash had gotten Pikachu three years ago, or was it four? He didn't remember, but he will never forget the times and memories that they have gone through together. Whenever Pikachu is in trouble, Ash will always be there to protect and rescue him. The same goes for Ash.

That night, no matter how hard he tries, Ash couldn't fall asleep. He always wondered what the future holds for him. He had always been confident that the future will always be great for him and his friends. He never loses faith and hope. This time, Ash's confidence is disappearing the more he thinks about it. He gazed at the night sky outside of their cabin. He just stared above him, wondering what will happen next when he got back home. Will he never see his frends again? Will he lose his Pokemon, especially Pikachu? _No, not pikachu, never! _Ash thought to himself, but what if ? What if he _did_ lose his Pikachu?

Just then, something nudged at the back of his leg. He turned. It was his ever faithful friend, Pikachu. "Hey there, buddy! Aren't you asleep yet?" he told the Pokemon but Pikachu just suddenly jumped into his arms.

"Pika, Pika!" the Pokemon replied to it's master.

"Don't worry, Pikachu! We will always be together forever!" Ash said with confidence.

"Pika, pika, pikachu!" the yellow roddent Pokemon replied. Both of them will always know that they will be together until the end of time.

"Hey, Ash. What's wrong? Can't go to sleep yet?" said a voice Ash was familiar with. He turned to see Brock and Misty standing at the front door.

"Is there a problem?" Misty asks with concern in her voice. Brock, from the looks of his face, he was worried too.

"No, guys. Everything's just fine. Oh, yeah. Can you guys promise me something?" Ash said, almost to tears.

"Sure, what is it?" Brock asked, curious. He had never seen Ash like this before. He glanced beside him. Misty was not curious or concerend at all. She was looking really serious. Brock returned his gaze to Ash. He never saw his friends before like this. " Hey, Ash-" he began but was interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Misty. She looked at Brock and shook his head. _Not now._ Brock recieved the message. _Yes, it is best to let Ash go first._ He thought. They then turned their attention to Ash.

"Promise me, we'll always be together forever," he said.

"You got it, Ash! Together forever." Both of them exclaimed. The four of them then continued on their journey. Neither one of them could ever forget each other. That night, Ash learned his most important lesson yet. The most important thing is today then tommorow.

This marks the end of his journey, and the beggining of a new one.

**So guys, how do you like it? I am sorry if it's too short or boring. The next chapter, _Darren of The Day, _will be different. A new rival will become Ash's toughest rival yet. Er, I think I'm giving you too much info. Anyway, please don't forget to review!**


	2. Darren of The Day

Darren of the Day

As the ship were Ash and his friends were sailing onto arrives at the Pallet Town Port, they were still snuggled up in their beds. The morning sunlight shined inside their cabin through the open aluminum window. They were all awakened when suddenly, the captain made an announcement.

"Attention to all the passengers! We have finally arrived at Pallet Town! Thank for sailing with us!" the captain announced. The announcement made Ash and the others jump in their wake. All of them looked groggily.

"Man, they sure know how to make a good wake-up call," Ash said tiredly while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He hadn't expected the captain to make such a racket.

"Pika, pika, pikachu!" the pokemon agreed with him.

As the friends prepared to leave, a boy with a green bandana, white hair, blue eyes, orange and black tee, black pants and shorts on top of it stood just a few feet away from the front door. Ash recognized the symbol on the bandana, a blue and white colored poke' ball with three other blue and white balls behind it. It was the Frontier trademark symbol.

"I have been waiting for you, Ash Ketchum!" the boy said with a victorious grin. It was obvious that the boy knew Ash.

"Uh, do I know you form somewhere?" Ash didn't knew the boy at all. This was the first time he met the boy.

"Huh? You mean you still haven't heared of me? What the heck is wrong with dad?" the boy said angrily.

Suddenly, they all heard a deep voice spoke, "I see, you've already met them, my boy!"

They all turned to see who it was. A man with curly brown hair, blue tee, brown pants and sleek, black shades stood just a few feet away from them. Ash knew he had already seen the man before. He was the founder and owner of the Battle Frontier, Scott!

"Scott! Hey, it's you!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. He was glad he saw his old friend again.

"How are you doing, Ash? I see you already met my son, Darren!" Scott exclaimed happily. "Yes, yes. I see you've become quite good friends."

"WHAT!? That boy is your son?" they all shouted in surprise. They have not met Scott's son before. What's even more suprising was that Darren did'nt even looked like his father.

"That's right, Ash! Father already told me countless tales about you and your journeys. Father claims that you're one of the strongest trainers he had ever seen! So, I thought I'd challenge you to a Pokemon battle if it's okay with you, though." Darren said smirking.

"A battle, huh? Sure, I'd love to see how strong a trainer Scott's son is!" Ash replied excitedly. He had not had a Pokemon battle ever since the Sinnoh league. Ash is itching for a battle.

Just before Darren could reply, Scott put a hand on Ash's shoulders and said, " Ash, just be careful. Darren is an extremely powerful trainer. It's not gonna be easy winning against him."

Ash just brushed off Scott's hand. "Scott, please! You have seen me battle before, right? Surely you haven't forgotten how strong I am too!" As they all leave the ship, Scott followed them. _Yes, you are a powerful trainer, Ash. However, your chances of defeating Darren is 0%! _he thought.

He paused for a moment giving Ash a grim look, then followed them to the battlefield.

As, they arrived at the arena, Ash could'nt help but think just what kind of a trainer Darren was. He had only met him a few minutes ago and there he was, about to battle a trainer he only met a while before.

But that did'nt made Ash lose his confidence. He knew he was'nt going to let Darren beat him. As long as Ash concentrates, he will never lose.

"All right, Ash! Are you ready? This will be a one-set match, okay?" Darren cried out.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Ash replied.

Brock volunteered to be the referee and Darren was okay with it. With that out of the way, Brock began.

"Both trainers step forward," Brock exclaimed. Darren and Ash took a step forward. "And, begin!"

**How do like it? If it was short, please mention it in your reviews!**


	3. Frontier Face Off

Frontier Face-Off

"Let's begin! Metagross, I choose you!" Darren yelled out. He tossed out a poke'ball and a Pokemon with blue steel body, four steel arms with three metal claws and a metal x engraved on its face appeared out of a blaze of white light. "It's your turn, Ash!"

"It's a Metagross, huh? I guess I'll start things with Pikachu. Go!" Ash commanded. The yellow mouse Pokemon jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Metagross .vs. Pikachu! Commence battling!" Brock announced as he trust both of his arms down. Pikachu and Metagross automatically shifted to battle position.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged electrical energy, and then released a bolt of lightning sending it to Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge! Then use Metal Claw!" Darren commanded. Metagross moved avoided the attack just in time. Its claws glowed and then it slammed it to Pikachu upwards like an uppercut. The attack sent Pikachu flying high onto the air.

"Oh, no! Pikachu use Iron Tail to cushion your landing!" Ash yelled to the Pokemon. Pikachu's tail glowed and then it used it to soften its landing.

"Smart move, Ash! However, that's not good enough." Darren commented. "Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Metagross positioned itself into a round-like position and then floated high into the air. Without warning, it slammed itself onto Pikachu. Pikachu was thrown back, badly damaged.

"Metagross! Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Darren commanded. Metagross charged energy for a while, then it fired yellow beam of energy to Pikachu. The explosion made Pikachu throw back even further. It was in big trouble, and Ash needs to think fast!

"Ah, Pikachu! Don't give up!" Ash yelled out.

"It's over, Ash! Just give-" Darren was suddenly interrupted as a thunder bolt hit his Metagross. "What the?"

The smoke cleared and Darren saw where the attack came from. Pikachu stood there, badly hurt but has energy left and it was still standing. "All right, Pikachu! I knew you would never give up!

"Metagross! Are you all right?" Darren exclaimed.

"Meta, Meta!" The blue Pokemon replied. Seeing his Pokemon was all right, Darren commanded Metagross to get back into battle.

"Pikachu, go use Volt Tackle!" yelled Ash. Pikachu charged to Metagross with an immense electrical power.

"Metagross, you use Earthquake now," Darren commanded. Metagross slammed itself towards the ground. Pikachu never reached its target as it was thrown backward by the force of the quake.

"Pikachu, no!" cried Ash. Pikachu was an electric-type Pokemon and Earthquake was a ground-type attack. Because of the disadvantage, Pikachu was even more hurt than before.

"Metagross, let's end this! Use Hyper Beam!" The Pokemon fired again the same beam as before. It hit Pikachu directly.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

_I knew it! I knew he would never win! But I didn't expected the match to be this long! _Scott thought. He was watching the whole match without a word.

"Pikachu can no longer battle! Metagross wins!" Brock suddenly announced. The victory goes to Darren!

"Good job, Metagross!" Darren said. "Return." He then recalled his Pokemon back to its poke'ball then he approached Ash.

"Hey, Ash! That was a really good battle. Don't let that defeat bring you down." he told Ash.

Ash stood up and said, "Thanks. You know, you're not half-bad a trainer yourself." he held out his hand and Darren shook it.

"I hope we can battle again!" Darren said.

"Don't worry! We will!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
